Ryuun Shukiro
'''Ryuun Shukiro '''is the main character and protagonist of the fanfiction: New Generations (Created by nxf11rocks) He is a Jonin -level Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Ayane. *Note from Writer I'm planning on writing a lot more info on Ryuun now, and will be expanding slowly. My first plans on his jutsu have been replaced, the Goto no longer exists. Hope you'll like his story ^_^ Background Ryuun is the son of Masaaki Shukiro and Akina Shukiro , and also the nephew of Tsuki Shukiro and Taiyo Shukiro . Ryuun was only four years old on the day of the Shukiro Massacre . His parents, however, decided to betray the Shukiro Clan and joined the side of Konoha. During the massacre he was watched by the head of the Hyuga Clan. After a year of living in Konoha in disguise, Naruto, who was 101 years old at the time, had a heart attack. He survived but feared that he didn't have much time left. He summoned Masaaki, Akina, and Ryuun to his hospital bed and explained how to help make sure the Ryuun will be safe. Being the man he was, Naruto wanted Ryuun to become the next jinchuriki for his safety. His parents agreed to the plan. After learning the Eight Trigrams Seal, Ryuun's parents, Naruto, Ryuun, and a few anbu were brought to a spot and were ready for the sealing far away from Konoha. Naruto died there and Ryuun became the next jinchuriki, and his parents died at the same time from the seal using too much of their chakra by accident. Ryuun was taken in by Hizashi Sarutobi, the next Hokage. Even though he adopted him, they didn't live together since Hizashi wanted Ryuun to learn how to be independant, and was looking out for his safety. After a few months he met Koharu Hyuga, and became close friends with him. A year later Koharu introduced Ryuun to Iroshi. Iroshi wanted to become a strong shinobi when he grew up and convinced them to join the academy, which Hizashi allowed. However when his name was revealev as "Ryuun Shukiro" during role cale, all the kids, besides Iroshi and Koharu, saw him for his clan's bad reputation. They usually ignored him, never speaking to him. Sometimes kids would bully Ryuun, calling him names like "Kidnapper" or "Demon". However one day he was pushed over the edge and found his inner strength to yell back at them. They charged at him, only to be easily beated up by him. After this event Ryuun had a stronger desire to gain strength than ever before. He became motivated to become recognized as an ally to Konoha instead of some demon. He studied more and his grades increased rapidly, making him the top student in terms of grades in a month. After he graduated he was put on a team with Koharu Hyuga, and Kiyoyumi with Ayane Kasagawa as their sensei. With the guidance of Ayane and Teroji, Ryuun's skills developed significantly. Personality When Ryuun was a child he would never smile, unless he was with his parents. When they died that changed. He would also yell at the people who neglected him, telling them that one day he'd be respected. When Ryuun met Koharu he started to open up a little. Although he was happy around Koharu and the Hyuga Clan, he didn't know how to show others. He opened up even further after being friends with Iroshi because of his perverted nature. He started to smile more and started to understand other people's emotions. After meeting Ayane he felt a strange vibe from her. After asking her how she felt about him, she told him she didn't hate him at all since she didn't know him. He started to understand his feelings as love. During his mission to the Land of Fruit, he was forced to fight a Jonin level ninja from Iwa. During the fight he listened to her story and learned more about his own emotions. After the timeskip to Part 2 he acted like a normal person with his own personality. He laughs, crys, gets angry, feels love, gets surprised, and understands everyone's emotions all the time. This was due to Jiroji's teachings to him about emotions, and why they appear at specific times. After the lecture, he secretly put Ryuun into different situations to have him learn, understand, and bring out his personality. Appearance Ryuun has fair skin with strange purple eyes like that of his father. His signature trait being his short black hair with red streaks on the front. In Part 1, Ryuun let his red bangs grow longer to hide part of his face, being his left side. However after the chunin exams he shortened them after being cheared by the audiance. He wore a grey short sleeved shirt that had a zipper and two red straps on the middle, with two protecters on each sleave, the konoha symbol on both of them. He also had on white shorts with kunai holsters on both sides, two blue tool bags, and blue shinobi shoes. Is Part 2, he kept his bangs short so people would be able to see his face. He had on a black sleevless shirt with a zipper, a medium sized collar, and was purple in the inside. He also had navy blue pants with a brown belt with two black containers on the left side. He also picked up long black shinobi shoes with four straps, three on the top and two on the top of the foot. After some time he realized that his arms were exposed, so he picked up some black arm warmers with metal conected to them in the shape of a rectangle and some gloves with metal in the shape of square that left his fingers exposed. After training his lightning release, he later had metal bracers connected to cloth that he put above his elbow that helps conduct electricity. Abilities Taijutsu Although not Ryuun's best skill, he has shown to be quite skilled in Taijutsu, which is at it's best with the aid of his shadow clones. With the aid of five shadow clones he was able break a water clone of Ayane's guard, a famous kunoichi, all the while maintaining enough strength to hold her still for Koharu to strike the finishing blow. He has also shown great ability with Taijutsu during his fight with Jirou , a rogue Kumo ninja, where he was able to break his defense with deception. After improving his chakra control and gaining more speed, Ryuun began focusing on dodging and maneuvering. Ryuun has proven to be very nimble which allows him to create a series of his own maneuvers. Since being a recent academy graduate, Ryuun has shown high levels of speed and reaction time, being the first noticed by Jirou. After improving his chakra control, his speed outpaced Kurai. He later increased his speed more to outrun Iroshi's water release jutsu and move faster than unaided eyes in Part 1. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Ryuun has proven to be quite proficient at using the shadow clone technique. In Part 1, He was able to create more more than fifty clones in one day, and used them to study his enemy. Even though it tired him out, he was able to create twenty more with paper bombs under their clothing as a trap . After learning more jutsu he started using less and less shadow clones to the point where he only used them to maneuver in the air, deception, or for specific jutsu. Summoning Technique During a lesson with Ayane, Ryuun learned the summoning technique and later signed a contract with the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. He is able to summon snakes of vairous sizes anywhere on his body, mostly from his back, hands, and legs. He also has shown the ability to summon the giant snake, Ryota . Ryuun also gained several snake like techniques, most notedly the Hiding in a Snake technique where Ryuun hid in a snake's body while it crawled through tight spots undetected. He also brought enemies into the snake with him so they could fight without worrying about them running away or having other people interfere. Ryuun also gained the orochimaru style substitution as the White Snake Sage mentioned it was originally a technique only the snake's knew. However this jutsu costs a large amount of chakra, therefore leading to Ryuun only relying on it as a last resort. Nature Transformation As Masaaki's son, Ryuun had shown to have a natural affinity for Lightning Release, Ryuun learned how to manipulate it relatively quick under Ayane's guidance. Ryuun taught himself the Chidori after learning how to channel lightning release chakra to body parts. This made fights easier by being able to punch through boulders with ease, and severely injurying enemies. In Part 1, Ryuun was able to use the Chidori three times, then increased it to four after learning the walk on water technique which perfected his chakra control. He also had enough knowledge of manipulating lightning release to use lightning on water to attack enemies, as seen during the last round of the chunin exams against Iroshi. Also having the ability to use water release techniques, Ryuun has mastered several water techniques. After accidently dampening a sheet of paper after being sneaked up on, Ryuun turned to Iroshi, water release prodigy, to learn about water jutsu. Ryuun is fairly skilled with using water release. He is capable of using the Water Release: Water Wall to protect himself from Kunai, Shuriken, Paper Bombs, and intense flames . Also his use of the Water Release: Great Waterfall allowed him to only need four hand signs, then he expelled it from his mouth. His skill with water clones allowed him to create several with the water he creates from several of his techniques for backup. He has also been shown to be extremely well at using his water release chakra to create Storm Release techniques. Ryuun is able to combine these two chakra natures to create the storm release kekkei genkai. His use of the kekkei genkai includes the use of beams of light that can be freely guided missles, and is able to use shape transformation in chakra to create several other techniques. One of his strongest being his ability to create storm release chakra that is then compressed into high-density shapes, much like the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand Gathering technique. Ryuun is also to create stronger weapons like chakrams which he is able to throw, and is able use his storm release chakra to make strings, much like wire strings, which he can hold to manipulate thrown storm release jutsu. Deception and Strategy Ryuun has show to be a decent strategist, and even better at decieving opponents. In Part 1, Ryuun's ace to winning all his battles had to do with his brain. He would trick enemies by creating oven thirdy shadow clones with all of them having paper bombs in their clothes. After some time he would detonate only a few of them and make them act differently, making the enemy believe that only a few clones had paper bombs. After time passes he would then detonate every clone at once, if that wasn't enough he would think of another plan. Shown during his fight with Iroshi, he tricked Iroshi into trapping a clone in his water prison jutsu, the detonating it. After that shocking him with Chidori, then punching him directly in the stomach. He later replaced the paper bombs once he learned to detonate the clones at will, which proved to be more effective. In Part 2, Ryuun's strategy changed dramatically after learning to control Storm Release, Lightning Release, and Water Release techniques. Stats Part 1 Introduction Arc Ryuun, Koharu, and Kiyoyumi were formed into Team 10 (Of the generation). During lunch, Ryuun ate alone to think about what might happen if Kiyoyumi and his new sensei didn't like him. Then out of no where Myuuki Kaiga appeared in front of him, looking nervous and trying to talk to him. However since Ryuun is used to people he doesn't know hating him, he brushes her away making her react in a surprised manner until the bell rang. He told her to meet her team then walked to the room he was told to meet his sensei. When Ryuun, Koharu, and Ryuun were in the same room waiting for their sensei to show up. They didn't argue, or show any sign of hatred but awkwardness. When their sensei, Ayane Kasagawa, showed up they showed her respect. She told them to follow her to the roof then skipped off, which surprised Ryuun. On the roof they introduced themselves. After Ryuun introduced himself he studied Kiyoyumi and Ayane for any sign of hate, but to his surprise didn't see any sign of it in their eyes. Ayane told them to meet her in the Third Training Grounds without eating breakfast. When they showed up Ayane wasn't there. So they ended up talking to each other which was positive the whole time since Kiyoyumi was a very jolly and nice person who didn't know anything about the shukiro clan. After waiting for hours Ayane finally showed up and woke up a sleeping Koharu. Ayane explained that they were going to do a bell training, and told them the rules. When it started Ryuun made a plan with Kiyoyumi to use deception to get the bells from Ayane. However by not being able to find Koharu, he was left out. The two of them tried to get the bells from Ayane, but failed. Koharu showed up after Ayane left, then the three of them made a plan, which led to Koharu taking Ayane's bells. After the test Ayane gave Ryuun a test since he was able to get her off guard for Koharu. She told him to pick either Kiyoyumi or Koharu to pass, while the other would be removed from the ninja roster. After thinking for a while he remembered that all genin squads had three people. By realiving this he guessed that she was putting a test on him. He told them he chose all of them to pass, which made Ayane glad. She then let them pass and gave the hungry trio the lunches she had in her backpack. Land of Fruit Arc After a month of terrible D-Rank missions, team 10 was sent to protect merchants as a convoy. They met the merchant Kazue at the gate. However he noticed that merchants don't stand they way he did, and his eyes looked like those of a shinobi's. Kazue wanted the ninja to hurry to the caravan's location which Ryuun found odd. Once team 10 got to the caravan, they met Kenta who told them their orders. Kiyoyumi, Koharu, and Ryuun helped push the wagons, with help of Ryuun's shadow clones, while Ayane was told to just walk by the wagons and sense for any sign of danger. After the day was over they camped out on top of a hill. Ryuun met "Ling", but didn't talk to him. Kazue told him he had a condition. Ryuun asked him why he'd be here if he had a special condition, but Kazue hesitated. After it got dark, Ryuun sat at the edge of the hill and looked up at the stars, and down at the trees. Ayane sat down next to him and they had a cnoversation, leading to the fact that Ayane tells Ryuun she doesn't hate him for any reason. This made him feel "warm" inside which later led him to understand his emotions. Ryuun tells Ayane he'll keep watch, after everyone falls asleep he checks "Ling's" tent. He peeks inside to see that he was a girl, then checked inside all the wagons. He discovered one full of gold and jewelry. In the morning he tells Ayane when everyone wakes up. He also saw Kenta leave the campsite in the morning, which he told Ayane since he didn't come back for hours. Ayane toke Koharu to search for him, but told Ryuun to tell everyone that they were going to still push on forward. Later after some time of bringing the wagons down the hill and a few hundred meters forward Ayane and Koharu found them while holding Kenta's dead body. Ayane rips of "Ling's" hate to sees that Ling was actually Princess Akahana from the Village of Fruit. After an explanation they were attacked by the three rogue shinobi: Gorou (Hidden Stone), Jirou (Hidden Cloud), and Fuyu (Hidden Mist). Ryuun found it strange that three rogue ninja from different villages were teaming up against them. Ayane however told them to watch the back of the wagons to protect the caravan. However Koharu came up with a plan to seperate at least one rogue ninja from the three to make Ayane's chances of winning better. After having Kiyoyumi transform into Akahana, the trio ran into the woods with Jirou following them. Though they succeeded on Koharu's plan, they weren't ready for a battle to the death fight. Jirou tried to kidnap Kiyoyumi but failed after she pulled a trick on him. Ryuun displayed his explosive shadow clone technique which later trapped Jirou after his sword was destroyed and dust clouds formed around him, burning his eyes. Koharu then finished him off with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, though it burned his hands. Ayane later found them and bandaged Koharu's hands, and a huge gash in Ryuun's back after killing Gorou, and Fuyu. After reaching the Village of Fruit, Akahana brought team 10 to the palace where they met her father. Although he was very old, he still walked on his own and could hear reletively well. Ayane explained what happened to them, and Kenta. He then agreed with Ayane to pay an additional charge of an A-Rank mission to pay for Akahana's saftey, and to finish off the last rogue ninja. Akahana brought them to the guest rooms, where Ayane would sleep in one, and the trio would sleep in the other. After Kiyoyumi and Koharu fell asleep, Ryuun walked out of the room and in the courtyard to think about how he felt, and to watch the stars, then fell asleep outside. The next morning Ayane gave the three of them the tree climbing excersise, saying the winner would get an additional and special lesson. She then left to guard Akahana back at the village, while they kept practicing. After Ayane came back she told them to come back to the palace to eat dinner, then they went to bed. For everyday for the next eleven days, the trio practiced and practiced. On the next day Ryuun finallf made it to the top, Koharu was next, then Kiyoyumi., whil Ayane watched them all that day. They then went back to the village for a celebratory dinner at the palace. However the next morning, Ryuun and the rest of the team woke up to screaming. They all ran into the daimyo's room to see Akahana crying over his dead body. Ayane studied his body and came up with the conclusion that he was poisoned by the apple juice he drank during dinner, and that the ice had slowed down the effects. Akahana told her that the person who brought the juice was one of their servants, his name was Kurai, Ayane immedietly freaked out. She picked up Akahana, and told Ryuun, Koharu, and Kiyoyumi to follow her. They ran into the woods, but stopped in a clear opening, since Kurai had already found them, with a kunoichi with him, Shiro. Koharu and Ryuun fought Shiro and was caught by her metalic cage jutsu, trapping them in a prison. Shiro used her hiding in steel technique to walk in the cage, creating a battlefield that they couldn't escape. After some time fighting her, they discovered how she attacks after Koharu awakens his Sharingan. They both perfom a combo attack with explosive clones while Koharu gave directions. Koharu managed to hit Shiro down with an kunai with a paper bomb attached, Koharu then tried to stab her but got stabbed instead. Leading to Ryuun changing into version one state with tail, breaking the cage and killing Shiro. Kurai showed some tears as he attacked Ryuun, but Ayane stopped him saying that she was his opponent. Ryuun then collapsed because of his previous fight. After Ayane beat Kurai, Ryuun woke up to see Ayane stab Kurai. He was surprised with the look Ayane had when she did, which kind of scared him. Kurai then died by Shiro's side after mentioning she was like a daughter to him. After this incident Team 10 appeared at Akahana's ceremony of becoming a daimyo. They bid everyne farewell then returned to Konoha. Chunin Exam Arc New Teacher Arc Master of Genjutsu Arc Akatsuki Reborn Arc Extreme Weapons Arc Quotes *(To villagers): "Shut up! Just you wait! One day you all will love me! I'll become a valuble shinobi! I'll become a jonin! I'll become Hokage!!!" *(To Bullies): "I'm tired of you three. Let's get this over with." *"I'm not a shukiro! I'm Ryuunosuke!!!" *(To Jiroji): I value Koharu's life more than my own. He was there for me, he helped me. He saved me. *(To Himself): What is this feeling? It's like a large blanket is warming me inside... *(To Enemy): Give up? No way! I have a dream that I'll become Hokage and everyone will recognize me! Until then I'm not going to die! * Category:DRAFT